Beliebte Verwandschaft
by Edward fan club member
Summary: Victoria überrascht Bella und Edward auf der Lichtung und wirft Bella Worte an den Kopf die anscheinend nur für Edward eine bedeutung haben. Mein erster FF! R
1. Prolog

Prolog

Ich wusste das es in Transilwanien einen Dracula gaben musste, nachdem sich die Vampir- und Werwolf Mythologie bewahrheitet hatte. Aber dass diese Geschichte von Dracula wahr war hätte ich nicht für möglich geglaubt. Aber dennoch blieb ich nicht stehen sondern lief weiter neben einen Vampir der anders war als alle anderen zuvor.

Er war außergewöhnlich. Nicht das ich von seiner Schönheit beeindruckt war, oder von seiner Gabe. Nein. Ich hatte alle belogen die mir lieb und teuer waren. Eine Vampirfamilie die fast schon meine Eigene war. Meinen Geliebten und meinen Vater. Aber wo ich jetzt hinging brauchte ich sie alle nicht. Ich ging in die Verdammnis. In das dunkel das nie ein Lichtstrahl getroffen hatte. Der Vampir neben mir öffnete eine schwere Mahagoni Tür und lies mich eintreten. Was ich dort erblickte raubte mir das Augenlicht in diesen Raum, der größer war als die Cullen's Villa stand in der Mitte zwei Vampire der eine durfte nicht hier sein wie konnte er!

Der zweite war groß und hager aber ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen da er mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Die Vampire waren mein Edward und den, den ihr alle als mordlüsternden Vampir aus den Mythen kennt.

DRACULA


	2. Begegnungen

Mein Leben war perfekt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Ich bin mit dem Mann meiner Träume zusammen. Wir liegen wieder einmal auf unserer schönen kleinen Wiese im Wald und schauen in die Sonne. Seine Haut funkelt wie tausende Diamanten.

Er lächelte mich an: „Sag mir, was du denkst!"

„Ich denke daran, wie glücklich ich doch bin." „Ja, daran habe ich gerade auch gedacht," er lächelte sein so wunderbares schiefes lächeln. Ich könnte dahin schmelzen. Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn wirklich sehr.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch", murmelte er sanft und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Er strich mir zart über die Wange. Mein Herz raste. Ich würde mich wohl nie an ihn gewöhnen können. Oder eher an seine Berührungen.

Ich betrachtete gerade die weißen, fluffigen Wolken am Himmel, die aussahen wie kleine Schafe. Edward hielt meine Hand und streichelte sie sanft. Plötzlich verkrampfte er sich und ich setzte mich auf. Zuerst wusste ich nicht was los war, doch dann kam eine Gestalt unter den Schatten der Bäume hervor. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Es war Viktoria. Blitzschnell stand sie neben mir.

Sie funkelte mich ganz komisch an und zischte: „Mir alleine gehört das Recht und ich will es nicht mit einer wie DIR teilen!! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, sprangen zwei gestalten aus dem Wald und Viktoria war verschwunden. Ich war verwirrt. Edward sprang auf und stand ganz angespannt und reglos da. Auch ich rappelte mich auf und stellte mich in Richtung der zwei Gestalten. Zu meiner Erleichterung sah ich, dass es bloß Jacob und Sam waren, die anscheinend Viktoria auf der Spur waren. Sie standen in menschlicher Gestalt am Rande der Lichtung. Auch sie waren angespannt in Edwards Gegenwart. Jacob lächelte nur etwas säuerlich und sagte: „Hallo, Bella! Wir wollten nicht stören."

Ich lächelte nur etwas verdattert, da ich immer noch etwas irritiert von Viktorias Worten war.

Edward und Jacob dagegen, warfen sich böse Blicke zu. Sam wandte sich an Edward: „Wenn ihr gestattet, wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen." Er wechselte einen Blick mit Jacob, sah lächelnd zu mir und weg waren sie.

Edward lies sich in einen Schneidersitz sinken. Ich stand immer noch ganz perplex da und dachte angestrengt nach. Was hatte Viktoria da gesagt? Sie alleine habe das Recht und sie will es nicht mit einer wie MIR teilen?

Ich verstand gar nichts. Edward sah mich nun etwas besorgt an.

„Willst du noch lange so stehen bleiben? Das sieht etwas komisch aus!", er kicherte in sich hinein und sein böser Blick von eben schien wie vergessen.

Ich ging in die Knie und lies mich langsam ins blühende Gras sinken. Er schien meinen fragenden Blick zu spüren und wurde komischerweise nervös. Jetzt sah ich ihn noch fragender an.

„Was war das eben mit Viktoria?", fragte ich, obwohl er schon vorher wusste, was mich beschäftigte.

Er wich meinem Blick aus und suchte nach einer Antwort. Das verblüffte mich noch mehr.

„Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?"

„Gar nichts, ich weiß nicht, was Viktoria gemeint hat.", er lächelte schief und streichelte meine Wange. So schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben.

„Aber was meinte sie damit, dass sie ihr Recht nicht mit MIR teilen möchte? Welches Recht und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Er wich meinem Blick aus: „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!"

„Aber-"

„Bella, es ist doch egal, oder? Kannst du es nicht einmal dabei belassen?"

Er lies mich noch nicht einmal ausreden. Das machte mich neugierig


	3. Vermutungen

**Ich hoffe das dieses Kapitel euch gefällt ist etwas anderster als das vorhergehende aber man kann ja nicht immer Gleichschreiben!**

* * *

Ein Guter Plan muss her

Warum wollte Edward nicht sagen was er wusste und ich weiß, dass er etwas wusste! Er kann nicht so gut lügen. Ich musste wegen dieser Sache etwas unternehmen es nagt an mir und ich komm nicht davon los. Schließlich hielt ich es in meinem Zimmer nicht mehr aus und fuhr ins Krankenhaus. Ich ging an den Info Schalter und fragte: „ Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wo kann ich Dr. Cullens Büro finden?" –„ Den ersten Flur gerade aus und am ende links den Gang runter das Letzte Zimmer auf der linken Seite" –„ Danke". Ich wand mich ab und hastete in die Richtung die die Frau mir gewiesen hatte. Als ich vor der Tür stand hörte ich Stimmen und ich meinte zu wissen das Charlisle mir Edward redete ich konnte doch nur Bruchstückhaft herausfinden worüber sie sprachen.

„Ja, die Sache ist wirklich ernst und du glaubst, dass sie es wirklich nicht weiß…. Bist du dir sicher?" Moment sprachen sie von mir?

Was sollte ich nicht wissen und was hatte mir Edward verheimlicht?

Ich besann mich und klopfte.

„ Komm rein Bella" ertönte Charlisles Stimme. „ Charlisle kann ich mir dir reden?" – „ Ja doch, mein Kind Was liegt dir am Herzen??"

„ Also weißt du schon was heute auf der Lichtung geschehen ist?!" – „ Ja Edward hat mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt nun was ist so wichtig das du es nicht mit ihm Besprechen kannst!?"

„Als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe was Victoria zu mir gesagt hat wurde er ganz komisch und hat das Thema gewechselt, kannst du mir sagen was das sollte?"

Charlisles Blick wurde nachdenklich, als er dann sein blick wieder mir zuwandte sah ich etwas Beunruhigendes in seinen Augen.

„Nun Bella ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt zu viel für dich ist aber….."- „ Was aber ich bin nicht so schwach wie ihr alle denkt! Ich habe bis jetzt alles verkraftet was ihr mir gesagt habt!!" Jetzt war ich wütend ich war nicht so schwach wie alle denken und wenn es wieder einmal etwas mit den Volturi zu tun hat flippe ich aus. Noch ehe Charlisle etwas erwidern konnte sprang ich auf und warf dabei den Stuhl um auf dem noch vor kurzem ein Stapel voller Unordnung herrschte.

Jetzt viel alles was bis vor kurzem darauf thronte runter und etwas kleines Rutschte genau vor meine Füße. Es war klein und sah aus wie ein Flugticket und als ich es aufhob bemerkte ich das es nicht nur eins war sondern sogar sieben. Es waren Tatsächlich Flugticketsund zwar nach…**(Ratet ma wohin?? Richtig!!) **Volterra.

Ich rannte aus dem Zimmer die kalten, feuchten Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht und ich hörte Charlisles verzweifelnde Versuche mir das zu erklären doch ich beachtete sie kaum. Ich rannte zu meinem Transporter und fuhr dorthin wo mich kein Vampir verfolgen konnte.

* * *

**Und wie hat es euch gefallen???? Bitte ich euch doch um ein kleines Review!!**


	4. Sorry

Hallo

Also ich habe keine Ideen mehr!!!

Bitte schickt mir Vorschläge wie es weitergehen könnte ich hab die Story eigentlich alles im Kopf aber ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll!!!!

Also Sorry das ich nicht weiter schreiben kann!!!

Ihr könnt mich auch über ICQ erreichen die Nummer ist:

387868759


	5. Halbe Erklärungen helfen auch nicht

N/A: ich weiß nicht ob ich die Geschichte Weiterschreiben soll!!!

Nach längerem überleben hab ich rausgefunden das die (find ich) Geschichte doof ist!

Also beweißt mir (wenn es möglich ist) das Gegenteil!!!!

* * *

Als Jacobs haus in Sicht weite war, konnte ich die Seite von mir die immer noch dachte dass Edward mich wieder verlassen wollte, zu beruhigen. Aber ich hatte kein 8tes Ticket gesehen! Vielleicht war es ja unter den Stapeln gerutscht. Aber irgendwie war es klar das er mich irgend wann verlassen würde!!

Ich konnte ja nicht einem Vampir abverlangen das er sich dauert der Gefahr preisgibt entdeckt zu werden!

Als ich die Stufen zur Veranda hochstieg dachte ich darüber nach was ich zu Jacob sagen sollte. Ich musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen nehme ich an!

DING DONG

„Ich komme gleich" vernahm ich die Stimme von Jacob.

Die Tür ging auf und…

… „Ach du bist es und ich dachte es wäre Sam!" sagte er wobei er enttäuscht wegschaute, Aber ich sah noch etwas in seinem Augenwinkel. War es… nein das ist nicht war oder… es war… Wut.

„Danke für die herzliche Begrüßung", und trat ungehindert ein!

Aber ich muss los ich muss zu Sam… Moment es ist doch nichts mit deinem Bluts… Edward??" Bemerkte er als er meinen Tränenbäche sah.

„ NEIN ES IST NICHTS MIT MEINEM BLUTSAUGER!!!!!!!", schrie ich ihm ins Gesicht. Das wiederum rief Charlie ins Spiel.

„Bella, wie schön dich zu sehen. Bestimmt willst du Jacob besuchen!"

sagte er.

„Ja, das hatte ich vor, doch ihr Werwölfe seid alle gleich!" Ich kämpfte wieder mit den Tränen. Jetzt trat Jacob vor und wollte mich umarmen, doch ich schrei in weiter an:" Geh doch zu deinem Blöden Sam, dich interniert die Infos über Victoria sowie so nicht! Hau ab!!!"

„Bella..." „ Geh mir aus den Augen" mit diesem Worten zeigte ich auf die Tür.

Ich hatte alles erwartet doch das was jetzt kam war zu viel für mich.

Ergriff mich hob mich hoch und rannte!

Scheiße!!!!

Und ich dachte Edward konnte schnell rennten!!

„Keine Angst wir sind gleich da!"

Toll was nützte mir das wenn ich mich gleich übergeben müsste, doch bevor das geschah stand ich schon in einem Kreis von Werwölfen. _**(in Menschengestalt)**_

„Also du meintest du hättest Infos über die rothaarige?" sagte Sam gelassen. Ohne das er mir irgendwelche doofen Fragen über mein Aussehen machte. _**( Sie hat ein rotes Gesicht und durch das rennen hat sie Zweige und kleinere Blätter in den Haaren)**_

„Ja habe ich also…", und ich erzählte ihnen die Geschehnisse auf der Lichtung.

Als ich fertig war meinte Jared: „Das die es ihr nicht erzählt haben zzz" und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was soll sie mir verschwiegen haben???" fragte ich neugierig.

„Es gab ein mal eine Prohezeigung die Besagte das es einmal ein ungleiches Paar mit zwei Töchtern geben würde die Besondere Kräfte hätten die eine war durch und durch ein Vampir und die andere war menschlich geboren und sollte ich im Laufe ihres ewigen Lebens Entscheiden ob sie Vampir oder Werwolf sein wolle-„

„und was hat das mit mir zutun??" unterbrach ich ihn. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Lagerfeuer Gruselgeschichten!!

„Psst unterbrich ihm nicht" meinte Jacob neben mir.

„es betrieft dich und eine andere Person tatsächlich-„ „Sag nicht ich bin eine von den Töchtern!!" „Doch du bist eine davon und Vic-„

„Wirklich lustig und wo ist die versteckte Kamera?" nervte ich ihn.

Langsam wurde es mir zu viel!

Ich hatte keine Lust auf Sam's tolle Geschichten!!!

„Bleib hier, ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

Doch ich stapfte fort, hinaus aus dem Wald zu meinem Transporter und mir kam eine sehr verwegene Idee. Ich brauchte Antworten wenn ich sie nicht von jemanden bekommen sollte musste ich sie mir besorgen…

* * *

Das war's (vielleicht für immer)!!!

Aber ihr könnt das Schicksal ändern…!!!!!


End file.
